kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Van
Welcome to the Van. Everybody here is nice. __TOC__ 'The History Of The Van' The Van is one of the oldest chatrooms on Kongregate, currently owned by damijin. In 2007, this room was very popular and the home of many moderators, but when Ducklette became a moderator and later a Kong employee, many regulars left The Van to a new room, Feed the Ducks. The room was left untamed and remained wild for most of 2008, with improvement beginning in January 2009. Now The Van is one of the most mature, diverse, and interesting rooms on Kongregate, while still remaining mostly unmoderated. Damijin visits once or twice each month, but rarely speaks. The Moderator We at The Van are lucky enough to live in an environment that does not call for constant moderation. However, if a Moderator is needed, we do not hesitate to put out an SOS. The Regulars 10vandykep 1blade11 1zod1 2313231231- The Van's Resident Troolie 2SloJoe- Diffuser of Trools #2 ActionFreak Alay Andrei216 - Kongregate Son of Aumoe, Solprovider's Failure of an AI and The Van's Jack-of-all-trades Aumoe- Mother, Diffuser of Trools bdc1978 BigSlick boburob bookdragoness- Provides excellent technical support. BySold Cardshark_14- Mmmmmm...Food Chippy1234567 CopperCommander Cubicon Daedlis DarcAbys dani_death dhorya Dilume EpicBananaBattle EvilGhandi - The Van's Ultimate Drunk FattyTreats frostbite8 Glennisafrog ichigo1991 ifeelfunny Imperfect Incorpus_Sypheth- Quiet but uses long words. Itasashin JesusAndGod JustWait Malthusis MarmaLadeWarrior mauie_wowie Molten NewbieHawkGuy Oboe_Passion Parappa20 Paukaua- Aumoe's Kid plodder romy5025 RogueHero Sageone sirenofthedead- The Van's Resident Thesaurus/Dictionary smithay solprovider- The Solution Provider, he made The Van what it is. Sumaelin superuno swampy123 TheGil treecutie Unperceptive Vulture windigo663 WolfRequiem - Most valued addition to any sassquatch collection xNoirx XVIV xxxGuitarHeroxxx yurameshe Ziarn zippidykwik Room Culture Our Rules *We have little to no tolerance for Chuck Norris, mention of him is not welcome in The Van. *We seriously try to be nice, all the time, so be nice to us! Vocabulary * Trool - a male troll/tool that drools * Troolette - a female trool * Troolie - a trool that has decided to make The Van his/her home * Silent letter - good excuse for typos: extra letters are just 'silent'. Example: kkatanaz has a silent k and a silent z. * Invisible letter - another good excuse for typos: missing letters are just 'invisible'. * Subhuman - any human that partakes of substances that either enhance/decrease cognitive abilities (created by Alay) * Vannite - a resident of The Van Common Sayings * solprovider: Everybody here is nice. Please be nice too. * sagacioussaga: Aumoe Aumoe Aumoe :-D * Aumoe: saga saga saga * "What's going on? I'm lost!" - everyone who doesn't pay attention to chat * "What is said in The Van, stays in The Van" * "Don't mess with saga, bad things happen" - Aumoe, Cardshark_14, bookdragoness Characteristic Conversations * Trivia - Usually run by Aumoe * 20 Questions - The 'rules' are as follows: The chosen person thinks of an item and gives a clue, starting with "It's a thing that characteristic". Once people make some wrong guesses, the chosen person continues to add clues one at a time until the item is guessed. Whoever guessed right has the next turn. * Construction * Food - Any time food is mentioned, Cardshark_14 gets hungry. * Movies - Many members are movie-loving fanatics. Remember to play nice! * Music - Random quotes in conversation are often song lyrics. Try to catch them all! Our Gaming Geeks Vannites Level 35 and Higher * 2SloJoe * BigSlick * CopperCommander * Cubicon * dani_death * solprovider * Sylicas Gaming Guides Shopping Cart Hero http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/37404 Impossible President Madagascar Assassin Badge - Pandemic 2 http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/34897